Rambo Logan: A Kogan First Time
by clt7brdgfrth
Summary: What if Kendall had been thrown in the closet in BTSneakers? And I also took the liberty of erasing the Jagan from that episode ;  Kogan mostly, one mention of Jarlos


**HELLO! This is the first BTR fic I've ever written. I've had posted on my LiveJournal (clt_7_brdgfrth) for awhile so now I'm going to put it here. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Anything recognizable here is not my property. And if any attorney representing BTR or it's affiliates sees this, my name is Kyle Andrew Bradford of Yakima, WA**

Looking around at the walls, Kendall could only think, "This is all my fault." "I should've seen this coming." He is locked inside the closet of Jo's publicist's office. Both he and Jo showed up there with every intention of making the publicist see that Kendall and Jo were not gonna play her game. Well, Kendall had shown up that way. Jo, on the other hand, dropped a bombshell with the first words out of her mouth.

FLASHBACK

"Linda, throw Kendall in the closet." Kendall yells, "WHAT?" "Jo, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry Kendall" she starts. "After seeing all of this, I realize that Jett and I have more in common." "And I'm gonna do whatever I can to keep my show alive."

Jett comments, "About freaking time."

"JO! HOW COULD YOU?" He doesn't even fight when the security guards, who come from literally nowhere, hoist him onto the cot inside the tiny excuse of a room. He hears the locks being turned on the outside, but he doesn't care.

END FLASHBACK

Now, all he can do is cry, because his first girlfriend broke up with him. "Gah, I'm so pathetic."

"James, the shoes are fixed and everything is fine." "HOWEVER, if you so much as even touch these before the sheik gets here, I'LL TEAR YOUR BALLS OFF WITH BUDDHA BOB'S GARDENING SHEARS!" Logan is so pissed that James scratched the shoes he can't see straight. But seeing James on the verge of tears from him screaming like that, makes Logan's expression soften and he pulls him into a big hug. James just lays his head on Logan's shoulder and enjoys the warmth of his best friend. It makes the pretty miss his boyfriend though, so he hugs Logan back. "I've gotta go find Carlos" the taller brunette states after letting Logan go. "Little James is doing the wave." Logan rolls his eyes and groans as James winks at him and runs off. Logan puts the shoes back in the box. After hiding it in his and Kendall's shared room, he pulls out his phone and texts Kendall. He is making himself a smoothie when his phone rings. "Busy. TTYL" is all it says. Logan just shrugs and goes back to his smoothie, knowing Kendall and Jo are in a big predicament right now. He kicks back on the orange couch (seriously orange? WTF nick [sorry, tangent rant]) and settles in for Saw 4 that just came on. When it's over he gets a call from Kelly. "What's up, Kelly?" "LOGAN!" He can hear the panic in her voice and he jolts up, automatically. "WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG?" "Jo is here at the zoo, where she and Kendall were supposed to break up in front of the paparazzi, but she's here with Jett and no one can find Kendall anywhere!" "I'll get the guys and we're on our way" he yells. As he's putting his phone in his pocket, the sheik barges in! Logan runs to his room, throws the shoes at him, and says, "Leave the money on the counter" as he sprints out the door.

Kendall is still lying on the cot, hands on his face, trying to stop the tears that are just flowing and flowing and flowing. He can't even answer his phone when he his Vogue by Madonna (James' ringtone), or Crazy Frog (for Carlos) or Have You Ever by S-Club 7 (Logan's ringtone Logan picked himself) . "Leave me alone" he says to no one. He can't handle talking to the guys like this. He's their leader; he's not supposed to be crying like a girl. He finally gets his breathing back to normal and just flips to lie on his left side and curls into a ball, praying sleep will come fast.

Logan is sprinting around the zoo, trying to find Jo so he can throttle her and find out where Kendall is. Jo sees him coming, Carlos and James on his heels. She stops walking and stands her ground. James catches Logan's arm in time before it breaks Jo's nose. "Not now" he whispers. "We need to find Kendall first." "Right." "Logan, James, Carlos." "What are you doing here?" Jo asks nonchalantly. Carlos begins, "We're here to find our friend you…" "Kendall isn't here" Jett interrupts. "He won't be bothering anymore any more." "Especially Jo and I." Logan is fuming. He's literally shaking and can't control it any longer. "LISTEN YOU OVER RATED DAVID HENRIE WANNA-BE!" "YOU WILL TELL US WHERE KENDALL IS OR I WILL TAKE YOUR HEAD AND MAKE PANCAKES JEALOUS OF HOW FLAT IT IS!" Logan is up in Jett's face, fists balled ready to take his rage out. Jo, not wanting to cause a scene, tells them where Kendall is. Linda steps in and says, "Where he will stay for the next five weeks." "Oh really" Logan says evilly.

Kendall awakens to noise outside. He recognizes Logan's voice, but he's never heard the smart boy so angry before. "GET KENDALL OUT OF THAT FUCKING CLOSET BEFORE YOU END UP AS A PLOT OF LAW AND ORDER: LA BITCH!" he hears Logan scream. Kendall sits up and wipes his face clean of the tears. The door opens and Logan rushes in there and hugs him as big and hard as he can. Kendall can't handle it and breaks down crying again. James and Carlos enter and help Logan lift Kendall up. They walk out, with Logan threatening Jo, Jett, and Linda within an inch of their lives. Kendall looks up in time to see Jett with a black eye, Jo crying, and Linda holding her shattered glasses. Three security guards are in the corner, crying and moaning in pain. "W-wh-wha-what did I-I-I miss?" Kendall stutters through his tears. "Logan kicked ass, took names, and went Rambo", James says calmly. "Nothing new", Carlos adds.

Three hours later and Kendall still won't come out of his and Logan's shared room. Logan can't handle it anymore. He storms in there but was not ready to see this sight. Kendall was just in his boxers, cradling a pillow in his arms, in the fetal position on Logan's bed. He turns when he hears the door open and sees Logan there. Blonde, tall, & eyebrows gets up and walks to Logan. He gently pushes their lips together. "I love you Logan." "What", Logan is completely caught off guard.

"Jo was just a distraction." "I needed to forget about you because you had Camille."

"I don't have Camille anymore", Logan says, giving him that sideways smirk.

"I love you, Logan Mitchell", the blonde says.

"Prove it", the brunette says without missing a beat. Kendall growls and attacks Logan's lips as his hands start ripping off Logan's clothes. Logan's brain has one more thought and closes and locks the door before being thrown down on his bed. He's just in his boxers as well and is blushing so hard Kendall giggles. "It's ok, Logan" he says comforting the smaller one. "Your body is amazing and you have nothing to be ashamed of." Before Logan can respond, Kendall palms Logan's dick hard making Logan scream his name. James walks by and immediately runs back to the kitchen. "Mama Knight! We need frozen yogurt. Carlos ate the last of it." Not being an idiot to what she just heard, she grabs her keys and Katie and walks out the door, giving a knowing smile to James.

Kendall has gotten Logan completely naked by now. He is slowly lapping his tongue around each of his balls before sucking both into his mouth, making Logan moan and throw his head back, the pleasure being almost too much to handle. Kendall is about to go for Logan's dick when he gets on his elbows and says "Kendall please. FUCK ME NOW!" The mixture of anger and desire has Kendall moaning. He strips off his own boxers and grabs the lube from under his bed. He lathers up three fingers. He sticks the first one in and is surprised how easy it fits. He goes ahead with two, loving to warmth Logan is giving off. Kendall's eyes are bugging out of his sockets as he watches Logan writhe underneath him. Kendall goes on autopilot and jabs the third in there, hitting Logan's prostate dead on. Logan's eyes roll back in his head, his dick flexes up, and he screams pure nonsense. Kendall lubes is dick with his free hand. He dislodges his fingers but before Logan can miss them, he feels the head of Kendall's length taking their place. He scoots down, making Kendall moan and push harder into Logan. He immediately feels guilt and halts his movements, fully in Logan. Logan adjusts in no time and begs Kendall to move. Kendall snaps into action and rams into Logan hard and fast with Logan loving all of it. Logan starts to reach for his unnoticed dick but Kendall stops him, wrapping his right hand around it for him. He strokes with every thrust. Logan can't handle it anymore and has an epic orgasm. Kendall, feeling Logan clench around him, cums screaming Logan's name. After their breathing normal-ish, Kendall starts to pull out, but Logan stops him. "Not yet. Wanna kiss you. Wanna know how it feels like this." Kendall beams his dazzling smile and meets Logan halfway. The kiss is nothing but passion and love. It's the most tender and the best either has ever had.

After getting dressed, the two walk into the kitchen, needing water desperately. James is just staring and smiling at the two new lovers. "About damn time you two got together" Carlos blurts making all three boys jump. "CARLOS! Subtlety, you should try it" James quips while smacking him upside the head. Logan and Kendall just laugh. James turns back to them and notices something in their smiles. "YOU WERE VIRGINS, WEREN'T YOU?" Logan and Kendall just look at each other. "Yep."


End file.
